


You Dare Disobey Me!?

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Drama, Flashbacks, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Redemption, Suspense, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: At the Malfoy Manor, Draco faces Voldemort and does something unexpectedly. Will he ever recover from it? - for a writing competition.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Brooding, that was what Draco was doing. It was his sixth year, The Dark Lord was being more anxious than ever now that he expected him to spy on Potter. Does he not know that he’s just a kid? He was pacing in his home thinking, desperately thinking of a way to get out of this. All because of his stupid father, he had to take part of this. He didn’t know what this was. When he was about to punch the wall his mother opened the door with shock.

Draco froze in his spot. He didn’t have to hear it from his mom. He knew. He knew his fate. He lowered his face to face his floor. He clenched his fists. “I’ll be right there, mother.” He gritted his teeth. He had to get rid of that monstrosity of a person. After his mother left, he took a deep breath then walked out of his room and slammed the door

 _Everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine._ He heaved a sigh and expected the worse. Draco did not care for blood status. In fact, he did not care what his father thought of him. All he wanted was to leave and take his mother with him.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the living room of the manor. The dark Lord stood there motionless and hissing. Draco looked around the room to find that his aunt Bellatrix was there standing on the opposite side of her faithful master. He rolled his eyes.

“Respect your elder!” Voldemort said then he was about to use his wand on Draco. With wide eyes, his own father grabbed Voldemort’s arm.

His mother gasped. “Lucius!”

Voldemort turned his wicked face to look at Lucius in in the eyes. “You dare disobey me!” Voldemort yelled. Voldemort was about to attack his father when Draco noticed that his mom was just about to rush over to his father.

“Expeliarmus!” Draco yelled without realizing. He couldn’t believe that he’d just done that right in front of Voldemort. After his shock dissipated, he gasped when he noticed that Voldemort was rushing towards him. 

Draco yelped and made a run for it. He had no where to run too. Finally, he decided to head to his bedroom and slammed the door right after he rushed in. After casting many protection spells he collapsed on the bed feeling exhausted and beside himself. He was done for he knew it. His mother knew it, his father knew it. He had nowhere to hide. Suddenly he was starting to get these heaving attacks, like he couldn't breathe. He felt his chest go numb. Was this Voldermort's doing? No it couldn't be. With no warning, Winkey decided to appear, in which gave Draco a fright. 

"What." He was breathing heavily. Are. You. Doing. Here? He asked then finally was able to calm down a bit. 

"Winkey was worried, Master Malfoy. Winkey saw what happened and Winkey came looking for you." She said then rushed over towards him and felt his forehead, but he shrugged her off. 

"I'm fine." He gritted his teeth. 

"Master Malfoy is not fine." She pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was huddled on the corner of the with Winky beside him. He closed his eyes while trying to recall one flashback. 

_As an eleven year old boy, you'd think he was innocent, right? You'd think that people would say, 'what a sweet boy you have there!'_

_Thanks to his father, Voldemort, or as his father would say The Dark Lord, would you his home as his second home. Every morning, like clockwork, he would wake up to someone screaming. Draco knew what that was. The unforgivable curse. No matter what he did to prevent himself from hearing the screams, he would still hear it in his mind. Because of that, those screams were drilled into his memory._

He never seen The Dark Lord, but whenever he saw hid father. He saw utter dispare. Well at age sixteen, he had enough. He had enough for the pain and suffering in which Voldemort has caused his family.He had enough for having his home be used as a torture chamber. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave and never come back. 

Draco suddenly jumped when there was a bang on the door. 

"Is Master Malfoy needing to escape?" Winky asked.

Draco shook his head. "I'll face them head on." He grimace. He looked towards Winky. "You go on, I don't want you to see what will happen." He smiled softly. 

Winky nodded then left his childhood room.

Draco still was on the bed feeling too paralyzed to move. Wand in hand, he stared at the door.

"Come out, Draco" Bella said with a wicked voice. "Come out and play." The woman was struggling to open the door. 

Feeling confident all of a sudden, Draco jumped off the bed then pointed his wand and muttered. "Alohamora."

Bella chuckled. "Feeling brave are we?" She opened the door and as she was about to point her wand towards Draco Voldemort came it.

"Enough." He hissed at Bella. 

Draco's eyes went wide with fury. Now was his chance, he was about to call out a spell his wand deflected off his hand. He turned his head to find that his wand was no where to be found. 

"Such insolence my boy. Now that your parents are dead, what are you to do now?" Voldemort hissed.

Draco's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his eye socket. He back away from Voldemort. "You're lying!" Draco yelled. As he was backing up, he was using his foot to feel for his wand then finally found it on the foot of the bed. 

Voldemort knelt down to face him eye level. "What did you except? They disobeyed me. We can't have that now. Can we?" He said. "Tell me...Do you feel defeated?" 

His eyes were piercing into Draco's sole. _But they can't be dead. They can't!_ He though while refusing to believe it. 

Voldemort got up then looked at Bella. "Take Draco to the dungeons. I'll deal with him-"

He didn't finish the sentence. Before he knew it. Draco did the most unthinkable thing. "You bastard!" He yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light was flashing and both Draco and Voldemort fell to the floor. Next thing Draco know, he was lying on his bed surrounded by different people including Winky who was taking care of him. As he got up he felt his forehead pounding. 

"Easy now, the spell took a lot out of you." Said the voice he recognized. He slowly opened his eyes to find that Professor Dumbledore, the trio, and the other professors were there including a proud Severus Snape. "You gave us a scare." Said Professor Snape with a smile.

"Alright let's give Draco some rest." Professor Dumbledore said.

**The END**


End file.
